First Kiss
by rawrkissme
Summary: Oneshot. Set early-island. All Ralph wants is a first kiss, but who knew that it would be so difficult. Ralph/Jack. OOC. Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies. That belongs to Sir William Golding.**

**Beforehand Note: So, my muse decided to hide and I hadn't been able to find her for two weeks, when, bam! Inspiration hits me! So, I would like to warn my readers that this was a totally random story that I never intended to write. **

Ralph tapped his fingers against the conch impatiently, crossed his legs, and uncrossed them again. It was twilight on the island and the entire world was brilliant red-orange. It would have been a great time to swim and admire the beauty of the island, but instead Ralph was sitting at the meeting place hoping that Simon had properly delivered his message. Ralph used his free hand to push back his mop of hair, wishing he was swimming in the water instead of sweating on the land.

A light breeze brushed over Ralph, cooling off his body but also stirring up the butterflies in his stomach. The blonde sighed as if mimicking the wind and crossed his legs again. _Oh, Jack, could you hurry up already? _Ralph thought with eagerness and dread.

As if answering his thoughts, a rustle was heard in the forest behind the young boy. He whipped around immediately and saw a patch of red hair emerge from the cool green of the flora. Jack jogged onto the beach, his once contrasting red hair now matching the backdrop of the sunset.

"Hiya Ralph, Simon said you needed me?" said Jack. Ralph blushed, his face now matching the color palette of the world around him.

"Um, yes…" Ralph said. Jack raised an eyebrow, as if to say "go on". Ralph swallowed hard.

"J-Jack, uh, could you please sit down," Ralph said, uncrossing his legs and patting the rock beside him. Jack sat with a bewildered look on his face.

"What is it Ralph?" he asked. Ralph began to twist his hands, debating whether or not he should go through with his ridiculous plan.

"You see, Jack…. Well, when two people-"

"Blimey Ralph! You called me here to give me 'the talk'?" Jack laughed. Ralph's eyes turned wide and crossed his legs awkwardly.

"No! I-uh, I…."

"Come on, spit it out,"

"Alright. Jack," Ralph paused to swallow "Jack Merridew, will you kiss me?" Now Jack's eyes turned wide. This is not what he had expected at all! He had thought Ralph simply wanted to hang out or maybe discuss the fire. But this?

"Excuse me?" Jack said robotically. Ralph scratched the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"I understand if you say no, but here me out. Before this whole island ordeal, I had never really…. You know…. Wanted to kiss anyone," Ralph paused, embarrassed.

"Go on," Jack prompted.

"I don't know, maybe its hormones or…. Well, I don't know. It's not like I want to be with you or-or um…." Ralph trailed off, feeling the embarrassment and awkwardness crushing him. Jack tapped his fingers against the rock he sat upon impatiently. At last, Ralph continued.

"I just want to get my first kiss over with. And, well, you seemed like the only willingly candidate on the island," Ralph admitted. Jack shrugged.

"Okay," he said. Ralph's jaw dropped.

"What?" exclaimed the blonde.

"I _said_, okay," Jack elaborated "As in, I agree. I consent. Let's go, let's get this over with so I can go swimming."

"Wait, wait, wait…. So you'll do it? You'll kiss me?" Ralph said incredulously. Jack covered his face and sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, Ralph Finnegan- Gregory, I, Jack Merridew, will kiss you. Do you need me to sign a contract to prove it?" Jack exclaimed sarcastically. Ralph shook his head.

"Good. Now, come on, let's do this," Jack said. The two boys stared at each other, motionless.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jack asked. Ralph bit his lip and turned his head.

"I don't know! I've never done this before!" whined the fair boy. Jack laughed, unable to keep a straight face at the sight his friend's complete embarrassment.

"I can tell," Jack giggled. Ralph shot him a look ,that, if looks could kill…..

"Never mind. Forget it, I don't want to be kissed anymore," Ralph said. Jack, still laughing, stood up breezily and began to walk away.

"Alright then, if that's what you want, I'll-"

"No! Wait! I changed my mind back," Ralph pleaded. Jack rolled his eyes and returned to the rock. He sat down and stared at Ralph expectantly.

"What?" Ralph asked. Jack broke down laughing again at the sight of Ralph pouting.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me!" Jack explained. Ralph gave an aggravated sigh.

"You are suppose to kiss me. Not the other way around," he said.

"What difference does it make?" Jack replied.

"A ton! It's way more different to _be_ kissed, than _to_ kiss. I thought you of all people would understand that," Ralph replied, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry six-year-old.

"Actually, I wouldn't understand. I have never kissed or been kissed in my entire life," Jack admitted. Ralph gaped.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I know that I am incredibly handsome, but honestly no one has ever tried to kiss me before. Shocking, right?" Jack smiled.

"Uh! This is horrible! The only reason I even chose you was because I thought that you were the only boy old enough on this island ever to have kissed someone other than their mum or dad, and _now_ you are telling me that you are just as inexperienced as me? This is bloody awful! Now what am I suppose to-" before Ralph could even finish his sentence, Jack's lips were on his, warm and sweet. Fireworks went off in Ralph's stomach as his head swam in circles. Finally, Jack pulled back to see Ralph's face plastered with a look of pure shock.

"There," Jack said with finality "So, how was it?"

The only response Ralph could muster was a gasp, as he finally remembered how to breathe.


End file.
